Want Some Help to Please Myself
by chelseatygers
Summary: Inuyasha braves a world of humans. Surviving and scoring are of equal importance to him and he does so in creative ways.


**Note: I wanted to do something weird and mean and incredibly dirty and depraved but not without its own bit of softness. So this happened. I got lazy and I didn't do it right. It's not a love story, but it might be the prologue to one which will never be written. It's part of shot week because it made me uncomfortable when I reread it. **

**I really like the Amanda Palmer version of Polly by Nirvana, it has such a creepy feel to it which I think really fits the lyrics better than the original one. I listened to this a lot around the time I wrote this, and I think it seeped in a bit in a few places.**

The big-titted blonde slobbered all over his erect cock, moaning and licking, pulling her blouse down to tweak her nipples. Inuyasha panted and ran his claws through her hair, not caring when they snagged here and there and the girl winced. Her clever tongue twirled around the tip and sucked it into her mouth before taking it all the way in her throat, bobbing her head up and down, up and down, up and down. With a growl, he yanked back on the hairspray laden curls and ripped her head off his dick.

"Fuck, Shippo, either you've gotten sloppy or I'm not into blondes anymore."

Thoroughly pissed off, his fox friend glared at him with bright green eyes and partially transformed back to the scrawny teen male he actually was.

"I'm Kimbly tonight, Inuyasha."

The half-demon merely rolled his eyes and leaned back in the white leather couch, extending his arms to either side of himself.

"Go into the bathroom and don't come back until you've thought of something better than some blonde bitch named fuckin' 'Kimbly'. Seriously, I'm tired of these sluts that actually look like sluts. Change into something someone would actually want to stick their dick in."

Shippo sighed in exasperation, grumbling angrily as he rose to his feet, completely transformed back to normal, and walked out the door of their private room and to the restroom across the club. Inuyasha hoped he'd come back with something acceptable or else he'd be forced to fuck him in his untransformed state, which certainly wasn't his favorite way of satiating his near-constant lust. The kid was cute and all, but Inuyasha definitely preferred the fairer sex, which was why he had Shippo transform into a woman nine times out of ten.

It was hard being a person of demonic descent in a world convinced they were nothing but myth. A lot of demons were reduced to living in the backwoods or the most crowded of cities, only venturing out at night, if at all. If they were to reveal themselves, the human nations would overpower them with their numbers, their weapons, their fear. No matter how strong a demon was, and many were of considerable strength, the humans always had their inventiveness and their numbers, which was something they could never even hope to match.

A century ago, the council that kept track of all demons issued a decree that demons were no longer even allowed to reveal themselves to humans under any circumstances, even intimate ones. Fifty years after that, they forbade human and demonic mixing entirely, and everyone knew what that meant.

No more sweet, crazy, incredible, sweaty, dirty, nasty sex with humans.

But of course, no one protested. Half-demons had been growing in number, and everyone agreed that if something wasn't done soon, demons would cease to exist in their purest form and they would be completely absorbed into the human world, and no one wanted that to happen, not even half-demons. The only downside was the lack of affairs. Sex with a human was so much better than with a demon. They were just so much more _passionate_, so easy to manipulate into doing whatever one required of them. Demons were much more set in their ways, whatever they may be. Humans were roller coasters, always able to change themselves, and a demon just developed their tastes and was pretty static from that point on. A lot of preferences and fetishes didn't match up between demon couples, and they never would. Humans could change. Humans could learn. They were far more accommodating. Demons? Not so much.

Another problem, for Inuyasha and those like him anyway, was that there was a shortage of demon women, especially those willing to mate with someone who happened to be part human. So, as attractive as he knew he was and many had admitted, he was stuck fucking a teenager with serious gender issues. Shippo didn't know what was going on inside his own head, and he didn't particularly care. Nobody took kitsune seriously these days, since they had always been somewhat annoying pests, so he was stuck with the half-demon who had taken him in years ago, something said half-demon was beginning to regret more and more with each day. The kid was becoming even more annoying and impossibly clingy and hard to deal with, and Inuyasha didn't even want to think about what that could mean.

But they continued to fuck, and on a regular basis, mostly in demon-owned clubs like the one they were currently in, since fucking just didn't feel right with his concealment charm on and it was always more fun there than at home. Fucking never felt right when he was in human form. Most demons didn't use concealment charms for that very reason, which was really one of the only reasons to purchase one in the first place. If the manufacturers could just figure out how to keep the wearer's demonic senses intact while still making them appear human, then—

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here…"

Inuyasha turned toward the voice, a slight smile on his face. Shippo had finally gotten it right. The voice wasn't tranny low or annoying schoolgirl high. It was like music coming from the most delicately pink lips he had ever seen. And the physical transformation itself was just _perfect_. Hair that was so black it almost looked a bit blue in the light, pale (but not unhealthily so) skin, petite but not too small, curvy but not too curvy. Perfect. He especially liked the breasts that were so obviously perky and firm he could see their exact shape down to the most intimate of details even through the material of the dress.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he grinned, glancing down at his cock which was still out and rapidly hardening in anticipation. Shippo always chose a new name with every new transformation. It kept it from being too boring.

"K-Kagome," the vision stuttered in a breathy gasp, brilliant blue eyes on his waiting manhood.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. Usually, the kid didn't put too much thought into what name he would use, and always stuttered out something stupid like Kate or Jessica or Christina, one of those names every other girl had. He certainly got points for creativity tonight.

"Kagome" continued, licking her lower lip nervously with a tongue that was a few delicious shades darker than her candy-colored lips, "W-what are those things on your head? Are they— Are they ears?"

He smirked. So, they'd be playing out his favorite fantasy tonight. A human woman discovers his secret and he takes her by force. Not rape, since she'd be enjoying it, although unwillingly. Just force. It was their most visited scenario, one that he'd been masturbating over ever since his early teens and had not tired of yet. Inuyasha doubted he ever would, especially now that he knew Shippo could produce works of genius such as this form. They would definitely be busy for a while. As soon as their time ran out on the private room, he'd keep the kid in bed at home and in the same form for fucking weeks.

"You're not supposed to be here, little girl," he said in the voice he always used during this fantasy, the dark one that sounded comedic under any other circumstances. "And now you're in trouble."

Her eyes went wide and her heart beat faster, her lips falling open in a gasp. Even the scent was different, and Shippo had hardly managed to disguise his scent before. Tonight was going to be the best yet, he just knew it.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I can g-go—"

Inuyasha was pressing her against the wall, his lips against hers, and she was screaming into his mouth, not having seen him move. Kagome's little hands hit his shoulders but he ignored them. Shippo even _tasted_ different. He mentally shrugged it off, thinking the fox had just stepped it up and stopped being so goddamn lazy. His lips moved to her neck, where he ran his fangs across her throat just hard enough to barely ruffle the skin.

"You can scream, you can fight. It won't make a difference," he rasped, pressing light, almost loving kisses along where he'd slightly damaged her perfect skin. "I'm not letting you out of here alive without taking a secret from you in exchange for mine."

The tears were a surprise, but a welcome one. His tongue darted out and tasted several of them before he pressed rapid kisses to her wet face and moved back to her lips, sharing the flavor of her fear with her.

"Please stop," Kagome whimpered, her fingers now clutching at the fabric of his shirt and attempting to push him away.

"The worst part of all this," he said as he flung her hard onto the coffee table, "isn't that I'm going to fuck you without your consent." She cried out in despair and dread as he shredded the dress from her body, nicking her milky white skin in a few places inadvertently. "The worst part is that you're going to _like it_ without your consent."

She didn't scream when he shook off and stepped out of his pants, nor did she scream when he unbuttoned his shirt quickly, making heated eye contact with her all the while. The girl just lay there, panting and paralyzed, stiff but so sexy, her arms and legs drawn in, as though that would protect her from a superior being's lust. Her panties were partially cut from his claws, but he ignored that, concentrating on her breasts, first with his intense gaze and then with his hands, peeling the flimsy lace that was her strapless bra from her chest and dragging it down her body, not unclasping it, making sure to go slow. The girl was shaking, and he had reached that point he always did, where he completely forgot it was his male friend and instead fully focused on the feminine appearance.

Flinging it behind him without breaking eye contact with her, he forced a finger in her mouth, ignoring it when she bit down, since it was like a baby gumming on a teething toy and made absolutely no impact. Pushing his finger deep into her mouth and drawing it partially out and then pushing it in again, he took it out when it was thoroughly wet with her own spit. Breathing hard through his nose, he finally allowed himself to look at her breasts and groaned aloud at the perfect snowy handfuls topped with pink pearls in front of him. Tracing the left one on the outside of the areola with his wet finger, he slowly brought the circles closer and closer to her nipple in a spiral motion. She had begun to kick, but the slightest pressure of his claw on her breast made her stop, which made him grin.

Right before he was about to touch her nipple, a moment he knew they were both anticipating, he said, "So you'd rather keep your perfect skin than keep your dignity? Can't handle a few scars?" Inuyasha gripped her breast hard without touching her nipple, holding it like one would a cup, circling the bottom and top and sides with his hand and squeezing until she let out a sick-sounding whimper. "What a little slut you are, Kagome. And why wouldn't you be, with tits like these? I bet you gave all the guys a go the minute they sprouted, fuckin' bitch."

She sobbed when he sucked at the diamond hard, straining nipple, massaging it with his tongue and savoring the texture, the taste, without breaking his hold. He growled against her breast and bit, bringing his head upwards and letting go only to do it again. The girl was taking great heaving breaths and squirming, but no longer attempting to leave. Practically chewing on the nipple, he captured the other one between two knuckles, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing. Kagome was openly moaning in between hiccupping sobs now, and he couldn't tell whether they were more pleasured or pained. They were sexy, though, and he supposed that was really all that mattered. Opening his mouth wide, he took nearly half of her entire breast into his mouth, barely managing that much.

Done with the nipples his eager play had turned a bright red, he scraped his fangs down her torso until he was met with her destroyed panties, which he dragged off her shaking body with the same savagely pointed teeth, not once breaking his trek downward. She was so wet that the fabric stuck to her in several places. Kagome was breathing heavily, her breasts moving up and down with each inhale, exhale. Inuyasha was tempted to take another taste of them, but then his eyes really noticed her most feminine part, and those thoughts flew out of his head. She was completely bare and smooth and her dew was visible even on her outer lips. Leaning in, he slid his tongue out and took one long lick of her from bottom to top, just the outside. Delicious. She shrieked and he glared at her, clasping her knees and driving them as far apart as they'd go.

"You like this, you fucking whore, you _like_ it. Shameful little slut."

"Stop!" she yelled hoarsely, breathing so fast he was starting to wonder if she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Oh God, stop! I-I won't tell anyone about your… About your—I-I-I don't even know," the blue-eyed girl finished in a sob.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow the slightest increment higher than the other. Talk like that could only be a demand for something a bit kinkier. Should he step up the dirty talk? He found he was in a mood to oblige.

"Let's get this straight, slut," he said, bringing a finger down and tickling the outside of her entrance with the barest of caresses, smirking when she squealed at the contact. "I am going to fuck you and you are going to take it like the good little whore you are."

Inuyasha couldn't ever remember being so hard, especially with one of his friend's transformations. This one, however, called to everything in him. If only women like this really existed, then the world would be a far better place to inhabit. Maybe he could convince Shippo to stay in the form indefinitely. Yanking her to the edge of the table and straight onto his cock in one movement, he groaned in ecstasy, an entire sky of stars twinkling behind his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he'd closed.

"How'd a fucking dirty whore like you end up with such a tight pussy?" he stage whispered.

Kagome's eyes were open wide and her mouth was in a perfect O, making her look like an actually appealing blow-up doll. Drawing back out of her inch by glorious inch, he plunged back in again in one ferocious thrust, doing it again and again when he heard her cry out, forcing himself deep and hard and concentrating on the sounds she made, which quickly turned into screams, not for help but in reaction, anticipation, reluctant enjoyment.

"God, bitch, your cunt's gonna squeeze me dry. So hot and tight, _fuck_," he panted, studying the visible sweat on her neck and chest.

"Not—Inside—Pull—Out—Ungh! P-p-please!" she whined in between thrusts.

Smirking, he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in again, repeating it a few times. Her face was screwed up and there were tears in her eyes and he wanted to taste them where they mingled with her sweat, to see if he could separate the salty flavors and tell them apart. Kagome tightened around him and bit her lip, and her eyes locked with his as she came hard in delicious waves and spasms, the self-disgust and shame showing in her eyes as clear as day, turning into shock and fear when he spurted his load inside of her. It was a great lot and would be even if he hadn't already fucked two other transformations earlier that morning. He pulled out, enjoying Kagome's despairing moan at the feeling of his cum and her juices mingling together.

The girl was still out of breath and twitching, but he grabbed her by the hair and forced her off the table and to her knees, dragging her part of the way. Twirling her hair around his fist tight until she winced, he shook her once to let her know the next task was a very important one and to remind her of the power he held over her.

"Lick it clean, slut," he grunted.

Without even hesitating, she did as he had commanded, eyes screwed closed and flicking out her tongue delicately, breathing at infrequent intervals as though she were trying not to taste it, barely making contact with his cock. Impatient, his nostrils flared and he bucked his hips towards her mouth, holding her in place when she shrieked and reflexively tried to yank away. Her throat was closing around his cock, which was once again erect, and he viciously fucked her face, her muffled screams of protest only driving him to move faster and faster. She was choking, gagging, tears streaming down her face from the pressure and lack of air, her lips stretched tight around his member. Closing his eyes to regain control, he slipped from her mouth, strands of saliva connecting them still.

"Crawl onto the table and stay facing away from me," he commanded.

Kagome did as she was told, her arms shakily supporting her. Taking his discarded shirt, he grabbed first one of her wrists and then the other, tying the limp appendages together. The girl knelt rigidly, testing the bonds with tentative tugs, a sob escaping her throat when she realized there would be no getting out of them. He stopped to just take in the sight of such perfection. This was even better than his most vivid version of The Fantasy, and he wondered how he could draw it out even longer. Her ass was calling to him, the perfect globes jutting out, curved and plump and unblemished. Kagome's face was resting against the wood of the table now, her hot breaths steaming the surface. Everything was completely silent but for her breathing, the curiosity and dread and expectations visible in the tenseness of her shoulders. Her little breaths were vocal now, and he wondered how her nipples felt on the cold table. Just imagining made him shiver and heat up at the same time.

Placing a hand on one perfectly smooth cheek, he massaged and squeezed until she relaxed some, then brought his other hand up to do the same. His thumbs edged closer and closer to her other hole. In this position, she was spread and bared to him, nothing to hide her. Spreading her open, he ignored her whimper and snaked his tongue around the edge of her pink star, flicking with the tip of his tongue just as she had started to do with his penis earlier. She cried out, perhaps surprised as they had never done this particular thing before, and pushed back into his face and then away. He could practically feel her blush. Probing inside her now, he curled his tongue inside and then brought it out, licking her thoroughly before leaning back, positioning himself, and entering the resistant hole, groaning at how tight it was. _Too_ tight.

"Oh no," Kagome shrieked. "No no no no no _no NO_!"

Inuyasha laughed out loud; he hadn't even gotten the tip halfway inside. Deciding he could up the dominance a notch, he spanked her right cheek hard with his hand, loving the feeling when she yelped and closed around him in shock. He spanked her once on either cheek for each inch he urged inside her reluctant body, squeezing each cheek eagerly and pulling them apart and then pushing them together. The girl was wailing and gasping now, her head turning from side to side.

"Tell me how it feels," he growled when he was fully inside of her.

She didn't say anything and he was about to do something to make her talk when she whispered, "It—it feels… So hot a-and big and it burns, but I-I-I—" Kagome stopped and shifted, making the both of them moan. "I don't know what to feel."

It was a surprisingly different response, but one he liked. Rocking into her, he started gentle and then began to fuck her like a man possessed, rough even for a demon. She screamed with each thrust and he kept groaning seemingly every other second, hardly stopping before another sound was torn from him. She was just so tight and gripping him in just the right way that even though he had just cum he felt like he was about to blow his load again.

"P-please," the brunette girl under him moaned.

"Please what, slut?"

"Free my hands. I need… I need to touch. Or you touch me. Please!"

Abandoning the dirty reply he had been formulating, he instead reached under her and found a breast, the nipple hot and hard despite the cold of the table it had been smashed against. His other hand found her dripping pussy and his stomach was pressed against her arms, trapping her, cutting off her circulation to a greater extent than previous. He could hear the squishing of his fingers inside her, of his cock in her depths, and she was huffing and thrusting back against him as best as she could. Soon they were past all serious movement, not able to even manage the short pumps of before, and they merely grinded and humped against each other, with him never ceasing to rub her, breathing hard against the softness of her hair, not caring when it tickled his nose or fluttered into his open mouth. He was approaching the greatest orgasm of his life and regained enough control to pound into her ass, his fingers pinching and tugging her clit and nipple respectively.

"Whose whore are you, huh? Who made you their slut?"

"You! Your whore! You did!" Kagome screamed like a dying savage as she came, and the sight of the flecks of spittle escaping her mouth from the cry had him filling her bowels with his cum.

Inuyasha collapsed on her back, bringing them both crashing down to the table. As he regained his breathing, he was miffed that Shippo had completely ruined the end of his fantasy by not saying his name. It was usually the only part he got right. He supposed it could be overlooked due to the outstanding performance of this particular occasion, but it still pissed him off. If he could remember those fucking fake names and call them out every damn time, then the little bastard could remember his best friend's name at least—

"Inuyasha?! What the _fuck, _man?!"

Said half-demon turned around in shock, the cold prickles of dread needling his skin. Shippo was in the doorway and slowly changing back from an identical version of "Kimbly" but with brown hair to his normal appearance of a gangly kid.

"What the fuck!" he continued. "A fucking human woman, Inuyasha? Really? You couldn't wait the two fucking seconds it took for me to change?!"

Inuyasha separated from the girl, apparently the _real live human girl_, his ears twitching at the sound of her groggy moan. Kagome was still gasping, her pussy still clenching, sweaty and bruised and scratched and obviously exhausted. She looked so out of it that she didn't even realize another person was in the room, didn't even hear the conversation.

"Maybe…" he whispered, more to himself than to his fox friend, "Maybe I'm keeping her."

"You can't be serious," Shippo said, his big green eyes pleading for the older man to be sensible for once. "Kill her or have her go back to the other humans. Everyone will think she's a nutcase when she tries to tell them she was raped by some supernatural creature, but don't fucking keep her. That's even crazier than her telling them about tonight!"

"I'm keeping her," Inuyasha said stubbornly, mind made up. "She's mine."

"B-but the council said that we can't mate with humans!"

He rolled his eyes. "Keh, like that ever fuckin' applied to me. Half-demon, remember? So I'm keeping her. Conversation over."

Inuyasha grabbed his wrinkled pants off the floor, ignoring his dismayed friend. Carefully, he picked up the woman he had barely finished ravishing, his cum still on her thighs and inside her. Their eyes connected, dazed blue clashing with determined gold, and then hers rolled back in her head and she passed out.

"Kagome," he whispered tenderly, leaning down to kiss her lips gently for the first time, tasting himself on them and pleasantly shuddering, thinking about what they'd do once she woke up and he brought her around to the idea of being his forever. "Kagome, you're mine."

The girl sighed in her sleep, and he took that as a yes.


End file.
